Gentle
by Rileykinsx
Summary: Thor is asked to be gentle. /\ Thor x OFC Oneshot /\ RATED M FOR SEXY TIMES /\ For my friend.


_**Just an idea that I literally couldn't get out of my head. Rated M for gentle but delicious sexytime. Hey, karmine, this one's for you! xo**_

"Thor," I gasped, as my Asgardian man captured my lips with his, his hands clasped around my waist. We had been locked in my apartment for a better part of two days, and in my bedroom for most of that time. He had been gone for over a year Earth time, and now he was back, but only for a little while. 'Seven days', he had growled against my throat the moment he had gathered me in his arms, taking us back here. We were day three out of seven. I never wanted him to leave.

"Yes, my love?" He whispered, pulling back, blonde hair tucked behind his ear with a knowing grin. He would have kept his hair up, but I loved feeling it around me, protecting me from the harsh reality that soon, he would be leaving me again. His lips were rosy and swollen; mine were probably the same. I smiled, and leaned up to kiss him softly. "I… I think we should be gentle this time," I said softly, motioning to the metal headboard that had left breaks, cracks and dents in my wall. My neighbors were probably extremely annoyed with us. I didn't care, to be honest.

"Gentle, like the rivers? Gentle, like the wind blowing through your hair?" Thor asked, shifting in such a way that he had found his way back between my thighs, getting comfortable. They were probably bruised and red, but again, I didn't care. "Gentle?" He clarified, his fingers trailing teasingly from just under my breasts to my belly button, and then further, to the swell of my womanhood, to the warm wetness that dripped steadily. I nodded, grabbing his teasing hand.

"Yes," I breathed. "_Gentle_."

Thor chuckled, and he nodded, kissing my neck and collarbone as he rotated his hips, rubbing himself against me as he tried to find a spot that he could be what I wanted. I hooked a leg around his hips, my arms curling softly around his neck as I arched my back. He never understood foreplay; he said there was no need for it between us. 'We met like sparks and finished like shooting stars,' he said. When two souls met like that, there was no need to play. I truly believed him. I was always ready for him. He would never have to worry about waiting for me to get ready. Thor nudged himself between my lips, and I groaned, panting.

"Please," I whimpered. "Gentle…"

Thor captured my lips with his again and with one arm propped beside my head, the other holding my hips, Thor pushed into me with such tenderness, I thought I might explore just there. I exhaled, and he seated himself completely into me. He leaned up from me, our body heat making both of us sweat. He kissed me softly, barely pressing his lips to mine like he had done before. He moved, propping my hips up along his thighs as he held onto them, and began to rock.

Slowly. Tenderly. Moderately. There was nothing boring about the way he rocked his hips gently, pulling out only to push back in completely, and filling me with himself.

He moved to lean over me, untangling my arms from his shoulders to pin them on either side of my head, our fingers intertwining as he looked at me. I probably looked flushed and pink, but I had honestly never felt more alive than I did right in that moment. I leaned my head up, desperate for a kiss. "My love," Thor whispered, and met my mouth as we kissed. I pushed at his hands, but he didn't move. I didn't want him to. I didn't want anything to change right now. He pushed in, gasping into my mouth as his movements jarred, and he pulled out only to thrust back in, breaking the slow pace.

He was getting close already. I wasn't surprised, we had been going at it like rabbits for a better part of 48 hours. Stamina had it's limits.

I pulled back, his mouth moving to suck and nibble along my neck as he continued to pin my hands down. "T-thor," I whimpered. He let my hands go, and wrapped his arms around me, turning us so I was on top. I placed my hands against his pecs and lifted myself, lowering myself at a pace that I could control when we would finish. He held my hips, rubbing the skin along the bones as he groaned.

"Please, love," He groaned, trying to make me move a little quicker. I shook my head, keeping the pace. "Gentle," I reminded him softly, as I rode his length. But soon, all too soon, I was beginning to feel my orgasm. Thor moaned as I declined his silent request, his hands running up my stomach to my breasts and cupping them as I rode him, trying my hardest not to simply give in to habits. He held my breasts tenderly in his hands before he released them to grab my hips once more, turning us so I was once again beneath him.

He moved at the rate we had started, but speed meant nothing when he pressed so hard into me. I moaned, and pushed one of his hands between my legs. He nodded, smirked a little breathlessly, before he began to rub. I mewled, almost instantly feeling the urge to come. He grunted, his slow thrusts getting quicker. I grabbed at his wrists, a clear sign that I was getting close. He began to drag himself out only to shove back in, and all previous attempts at being gentle was gone. Thor, my warrior, my protector, turned back to old habits and shoved himself into me over and over.

"Thor!" I squealed, finally coming. He groaned wordlessly, and with his heat spilling I knew he had finished too. He all but collapsed on top of me, panting as I squirmed, letting him move so he could bring me against his chest.

"Was I gentle"? Thor asked a few moments later, voice hazed with sleep. I nodded, resting my head against his chest, the beat of his heart the perfect lullaby. He chuckled, moved to collect the blankets, and drew them over the two of us. He wrapped me up in his arms, his heat our activities finally bringing sleep to the both of us. With a soft kiss to the top of my head, my warrior prince and I fell asleep, the beat of his heart steadily turning into the sound of a faintly ticking clock.


End file.
